Pokemon Master
by clarkkent1884
Summary: Chapter 2 is up plz R
1. Meet the Trainers

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
*****  
  
I have found the other two trainers for my story. Congrats "heath 999" and "drake". I apologize that I didn't need any other trainers but I hope that you will still read this story.  
  
Name: Clark Kent Description: black hair, brown eyes, athletic build, 5'9", black shirt with a Nirvana logo on it, khaki pants with a black poke belt on it Pokemon: Type: Dratini (f) Name: Atilla Caught: Fished up in the hidden area behind Blackthorn City Type: Gyarados (m) Name: Draco Caught: Fished up in Lake of Rage Type: Horsea (m) Name: Cobain Caught: Given to him by his brother  
  
I decided to make her my main character. I think that she would bring more to the story. Name: Sara Giles  
  
Description: Short, 5'4", with brown curly hair, and hazel eyes she has a muscular build. She wears black jeans and a light blue t-shirt with white sneakers with blue stripes running down the sides.  
  
Note: Her parents died in a fire that was started by Team Rocket, and she's had a chip in her shoulder about it ever since.  
  
Pokemon:  
  
Type: Charizard (m) Name: Charmy Caught: She found him as a Charmander abandoned drowning near Pallet Town, and that was her starter pokemon, along with a Lapras who helped her rescue him.  
  
Type: Lapras (m) Name: Mike Caught: Helped Sara save the drowning Charmander, became her other starting pokemon.  
  
Type: Umbreon (f) Name: Shadow Caught: Inherited from her father as an Umbreon after her family died in a fire.  
  
Type: Pidgeot (f) Name: Nicky Caught: On Route 1  
  
Type: Alakazam (m) Name: Trancer Caught: As a Abra on Route 20  
  
Type: Golem Name: Rocky Caught: As a Geodude on Mount Moon  
  
I decided to change some things about him. Sorry drake. Name: Aeon Blake  
  
Gender and Age: male and 16  
  
Description: green hair, blue eyes, 5'10, black sleeve shirt, cargo pants, athletic build and black fingerless glove  
  
Pokemon: Type: Scizor(m)Blade Caught: father gave him a Scyther but then evolved  
  
Type: Houndoom(m)Death Caught: found it injured and took care of it and became my pokemon  
  
Type: Dragonite(m)Drake Caught: fished a dratini and evolved 2x  
  
Type: Arcanine(f)Burst Caught: captured on a route  
  
Type: Sandslash(m)Claw Caught: caught a sandshrew and evolved 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1 Receiving the Pokedex  
  
Sara was ready to go on her Pokemon journey. She was glad that she just turned thirteen yesterday so that she and her Pokemon, Charmy and Mike, could try and reach their dreams. Today though, there first thing on the to-do list was to visit Professor Oak. Professor Oak was famous worldwide and he gave all new trainers their Pokedex. Sara was ready to go today because she wanted to make her parents proud.  
  
Her parents passed on during an arson fire started by none other than Team Rocket. Team Rocket is a group of notorious thieves that are feared and revered as the best. Sara still had lots of hatred toward them. One of her two goals in her life were to defeat Team Rocket and to become the greatest trainer ever.  
  
"Sara, you're going to be late if you don't go soon!" yelled her aunt.  
  
"I know! I am throwing on some clothes now! I will be down in a second!" yelled Sara in reply, as she picked out her favorite shirt and jeans. Her shirt was light blue and her jeans were black. She started to run down the stairs only to trip halfway down and she fell the rest of the way.  
  
"Are you alright? You should really slow down a bit down those stairs, Sara. That is the second time this week you did that," said her foster- mom. "Well I see that there are already kids lined up outside of Professor Oak's lab, so you better get going. Here is your Pokegear. You can't do much without it. I took the liberty to pack a sandwich and an extra set of clothes."  
  
"Thanks. I will call you as soon as I get to Viridian City. I have to get going now. I love you!" Sara yelled as she put on her white shoes and ran out the door.  
  
"I love you . . . ," yelled her aunt, "too." It was too late because Sara was already around the block.  
  
Sara ran up to Professor Oak's lab and she got in line. She was the last in line it appeared because it was 9 a.m. and the lab opened at 8. She stood there frustrated. She only lived two blocks away but here she was late as usual.  
  
"I can't believe I slept in on the biggest day of my life. I knew I should've set my alarm clock," she said to herself.  
  
"Hi, Sara. I guess we both are in the same boat," came a familiar voice. "We are going to be here forever. I can't believe that we both slept in on the same day."  
  
Sara looked around and saw her friend from childhood, Tasha. Tasha was about the same height as Sara. If you saw them from a distance they would look like twins. Tasha had curly, brown hair like Sara but instead of hazel eyes she had bright green ones. Sara hated looking like Tasha because Tasha always had been the best at everything. Tasha had been the best student at school as well as the most athletic. It made Sara mad just thinking about it.  
  
Sara decided to add another goal to her list. Become a better trainer than Tasha. Even though they were best friends when they were kids, they were bitter rivals.  
  
"Hi, Tasha. Why were you so late today? I figured that you would be first in line," remarked Sara.  
  
"I would've been except that my mom kept me home until just now because she thought I needed to clean my room first. Why are you so late?"  
  
"Well I just woke up late as usual."  
  
As the line continued to diminish, Sara thought about what she would first do when she got her Pokedex. She took out the town map and started to study it. The first gym she wanted to go to was Pewter City. She once lived in Pewter City. It was the last place she lived with her parents. Her parents' jobs forced them to move from city to city on a regular basis, so it became hard for Sara to make friends. Within five years of her life before the fire she had lived in Cerulean City, Saffron City, Lavender Town, and even Cinnabar Island. After her parents died she moved in with her aunt in Pallet Town.  
  
"Sara!" Sara came out her train of thought at that time. "We are here at the entrance."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Sara walked into the building and saw Professor Oak give a Pokeball and a Pokedex to Tasha. Sara was next. Sara walked up to Professor Oak and said, "Hi, Professor Oak."  
  
"Hi, Sara. Are you ready for your journey?"  
  
"Yes. I have been preparing for weeks now."  
  
"Let me see here. You already have two Pokemon so you won't need a starter . . . hm," Professor Oak was digging through a box of his. "here it is. It is a new model of the Pokedex. It is built into a watch. I want you to test it out. Here you go. Give it a try."  
  
Sara threw out her Pokeball with Charmy in it. Charmy came out as a burst of energy and formed into a charmander. Sara pointed the watch and Charmy and a screen came up. "Charmander: The flame on its tail indicates charmanders life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly," said the Pokedex.  
  
"Its name is Wally."  
  
Sara thanked the Professor and exited with a big smile. She walked out and saw Tasha just standing there waiting. Sara knew what was next. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It is owned by the evil people of Nintendo, Game Freaks, and the show is owned by the WB  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: The Rival Battle  
  
Tasha was waiting for Sara so that they can "compare" Pokemon by battling.  
  
"Hey, Tasha, you might not want to battle me because my Pokemon have more experience. I don't even want to waste the time of day on you."  
  
"Well, aren't we confident. I think my starter can take yours. Let's go Hydro!"  
  
Hydro came out of his Pokeball to reveal that it was a squirtle. The squirtle looked tough and it even had a type advantage over charmander. The battle might be tougher than even Sara imagined.  
  
"Go Charmy!"  
  
Charmy came out and gave out a small roar, trying to intimidate the squirtle. "Alright, Charmy, let's go. Use your scratch attack!"  
  
"Hydro withdraw!" Hydro then curled up into its shell, while Charmy tried to scratch through it without any effect.  
  
"Charmy, try your ember attack!"  
  
"Hydro counter with your bubble!"  
  
The bubbles that Hydro let out from its mouth canceled out all charmy let out little sparks of fire out. Sara then got an idea. "Charmy use ember again!"  
  
"Sara, don't you learn anything. His ember will just be canceled out by the bubbles, but if you want to try I can't help it. Hydro counter again with bubble!"  
  
Just like last time the ember was canceled by the bubbles. "Charmy, quick use scratch before it can withdraw!"  
  
Charmy followed Sara's command and hit squirtle with a hard scratch attack. It was enough to knock it out. "I guess he isn't strong enough yet. Just wait though. I will become the best and even better than you."  
  
Tasha ran off toward the exit and up Route 1. Sara decided to head to her aunt's house and rest up for a bit before heading to Viridian City.  
  
"Hi! I am back for a bit!" yelled Sara to announce her arrival.  
  
"Hi, Sara," said her aunt and she ran up and hugged Sara. "So did you get your Pokedex from Oak yet?"  
  
"Yes I did. It is right here on my wrist. It is a new model he wanted to try out. I find it pretty cool."  
  
"It is amazing Sara. Well, you can rest up in your room. I will wake you up in an hour. And by the way I made cookies this morning, so you can eat some if you like when you wake up."  
  
"Alright. Thanks!" yelled Sara as she ran up the stairs. It had already been a long day and she had yet to travel anywhere. Sara rolled over on her bed after she released Charmy, who went to sleep in his corner. She looked over the town map and saw that she had to reach Pewter City before there was a gym that she could battle at. It was a three-day journey from here. "I better grab some cookies, because I am too tired to sleep."  
  
Sara ran downstairs, this time making sure she didn't trip, and then headed to the kitchen and took some cookies. She then snuck back upstairs before her aunt noticed. Her aunt didn't like Sara eating in her room, but Sara did it anyways.  
  
Sara walked into her room and looked around to make sure everything was in order before she left. The poster of the Pokemon Masters, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, was hanging over the bed. The poster of her favorite actresses, the Cerulean Sisters plus Misty, was hanging on the wall at the foot of the bed. Her dresser was messy with loose ends and stuff that really didn't matter. It even had four broken alarm clocks sitting on it. Sara didn't like waking up to the sound of the alarm clock, so she always threw them against the wall so that she could go back to sleep. Her aunt would yell at her for doing it and told her to get up anyways. Charmy was still fast asleep and it would probably be another half an hour before he was fully healed.  
  
Maybe she should train with Mike before she headed. She ran downstairs and ran over to the sea. "Go Mike!"  
  
Mike came out his Pokeball and it swam up to Sara and gave Sara a hug. "That's enough Mike. I think we should train a bit. There is some tentacool in this area that you should be strong enough to beat easily so let's get going."  
  
Sara jumped onto Mike's shell and they swam only a little ways off shore before they met their first victim. Mike easily beat all of the tentacools they saw. They swam around for a half an hour before they headed back to shore.  
  
Just before they got back to shore though, a tentacle came out of the water and wrapped around Mike. It tried to drag Mike and Sara underwater, but Mike was too strong.  
  
"Mike what is that?"  
  
"La la pras la pras pras {I think it is a tentacruel,}" answered Mike.  
  
Just as Mike was talking the tentacruel came up out of the water and the battle was on. 


End file.
